Back Bone
by abyssalnightmare
Summary: Evalynn is a Succubus raised by demons and living a life like a human . Join her and her love as they battle against many hard ships to prove to the Nether Realm that their love is eternal . WARNINGS : Suicide, lots of fighting, later chapters smut, self harm, and kidnap


p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"strongA/N Excuse my terrible writing xD /strongbr /strongEvalynn is my Original Character I use for the Kuroshitsuji world if you are interested to learn about her feel free to ask . I will warn you she is a Demon created by Ciel and Sebastian's love . br /br /Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji and the characters and name sets belong to Yana Toboso and Metro PD: Close to You and the characters belong to Voltage Inc ! This was made purely for fun and I role play a lot in my head so yeeeeeeeeeah ./strong/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"-/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"I tapped away to my computer filling out reports for the past days crimes trying to get all my work done as fast as I can . em'Damn I just want to go /ememhome .'/em/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Today was just not a good day for me … Okay sorry to get ahead of myself I may want to start out and tell you why I am where I am today haha ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"My name is Evalynn Cordelia Phantomhive and I am 19 years old . I am from a small city on the outskirts of London . Now you may be wondering why I am in Tokyo, Japan working at Metro PD well about that … I was diagnosed at a very young age with PTSD also known as Post Traumatic Stress,Disorder . All I am going to say is my mother was extremely abusive and leave it at that. My father feared for my safety and brought me to a country my mother wouldn't step foot on . I live in a manor with my father and butler . I am rich yeah but I hate living off my father so I have a job and support myself I have went through several years of school for my age I graduated very early and have completed law school, police academy, and medical school . My major is Law and my minor is Medical . I am my father's pride and joy according to him . I keep having to remind him that I have two other siblings that live with us and 4 back in England .br /br /Enough about me on with the story ! hehe/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"I was working in Kento PD for quite some time but a man named Nomura Tadanobu ( Tadanobu is his first name but its custom and very proper to call people by their last name, it's very rude not to ) came to my work and told me I had an immediate transfer effective that moment to Metro PD . So here I am working in MPD ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"-/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Ugh all done ." I let out a sigh and stretched ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Kirisawa peered up, "Wow you are getting pretty fast at your debriefs ."/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""haha ! I sure hope so ! I am working really hard to get them done !" I shut down my computer and picked up my bag ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Heading out ?" Tennoji looked up ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Yuuuup I have a dinner to go to for my father's work ."/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""O yeah you are rich and snooty aren't you." Tennoji laughed . br /"If you call being a noble being rich and snooty, then sure why the hell not ." I flicked my wrist for emphasis on my inability to care at his annoying comment . Oh did I mention I work in a flippin' sausage fest . I'm the only girl in Special Investigations 2nd Unit . Lieutenant Kirisawa Hiroshi is the head of this unit . Then there is Tennoji a thug, Ekki the loli type, Kyobashi the perv, Asano the slacker type, Hanai the snooty businessman type, then there is me, The Princess from England . I hate how my mother is the queen, too many expectations that I am so not wanting to do . Being the first born I am supposed to be crowned next but that is so not happening I will be passing the crown to my brother Alaxendar . It pisses my mother off but I don't want it . If I do anything that involves my family it is taking over my father's company Funtom Corp ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"The door opened and a familiar face appeared, "Heey !" Nomura strolled in . "Why the hell are you here ?!" Kirisawa scoffed ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Awww Hiroshi you are so mean !"/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Hiroshi and Nomura are best friends have been for several years . Nomura was the one who made SI 2nd unit./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""I asked a question Nomura ." He was actually there to pick me up for the dinner but hush the boys would flip it they heard that !/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Aww, I just wanted to see little Eva's beautiful face before she left for the day ." Normura flashed me his flirtatious smile ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""O gawd ." I rolled my eyes and laughed ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Kirisawa glared at Normura, "How many times do I have to tell you ? Don't hit on my subordinates Nomura !"/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Nomura wrapped his arms around me and faced us to Kirisawa, "Awwwwww but look at her ! I know you can't resist this face !" he pinched my cheek lightly ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"I shuttered and swatted him away . "I am going home haha ." I walked to the door . "Behave boys mom will not be here to watch over you ."/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"I always am referred to as the backbone of 2nd unit or the iron fist . I think it is ridiculous where the hell did those numbskulls get a name like that from ? So they enjoy calling me their mother which is so weird because I am the youngest person in our unit, actually scratch that I am the youngest person at our workplace ! I hate being so young no one takes you seriously !/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"-/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"I was so happy and settled into the unit when everything changed about 5 months into working at MPD . Anastasia committed suicide before my very eyes . It was a typical normal day . I got done with work very early and texted Anii asking if she wanted to go on a date . I quickly changed into clothes I had in my locker and was about to clock out of my computer when Nomura came in with Kirisawa 2nd unit . "Oh my Eva look at you !" Nomura blushed . "What is the special occasion Phantomhive ?" Kirisawa laughed ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""I am going on a date with my girlfriend today since I have everything done ." I smiled bright with excitement . br /"GIRLFRIEND ?!" Everyone yelled ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Um … yeah … I have been with her for 2 years . Today is her birthday so I wanted to treat her ."/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Nomura raised an eyebrow seemingly disappointed, "What's her name ?" /p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Anastasia Brousk, she is a servants daughter at my manor ."/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Kyobashi laughed, "Do you two have sex ?" br /"PERV ALERT !" I yelled laughing . br /Everyone started to laugh, I grabbed my purse and started to walk to the door and Nomura grabbed my arm ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Hmm ? What's wrong Nomura ? Are you jealous ?" I giggled and smirked at him./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Be careful ." He said in a low tone . br /"Haha what the hell does that mean ?"/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Just please ."/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Haha ooookay, weirdo ." I turned and left the room ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"em'Well that was weird, He has never done something so out of character before . I wonder if he is okay or maybe just an impostor or something haha'/em I giggled to myself .br /I run up to Anii at a bakery, "Hey cutie come here often ?" I grinned .br /"Hehe I missed you !" she wrapped her arms around my neck, Anii was a few years older than me and a few inches taller ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""I have something to show you Eva darling ." She took my hand and dragged me off to the park with her . Drip Drip "Rain ?" I frowned 'ugh plans ruined !' br /We ran to a nearby building which was a warehouse . We stopped to catch our breath, panting and laughing at how soaked we were . "You look ridiculous Eva !" br /"Hahahaha so do you Anii !" We laughed harder than ever . "You said you wanted to show me something ? What was it sweet heart ?" I straightened myself out .br /"OH !" Her head shot up remembering . "I do have something to show you ." She started to step away from me and fiddled in her pocket . "Madam Phantomhive ." My eyes widened as she pointed a revolver at my chest . br /"Anii … ?"br /"Don't Anii me, you spoiled brat !"/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;""Anastasia put the gun down ." I slowly and calmly started to walk towards her . She fired a shot at my feet and I dead stopped . br /"You thought I loved you didn't you Phantomhive ?" She pointed the gun at my chest . br /The entire room started to flash red and blue . I couldn't take my eyes off Anii . em'What the hell has gotten into her !?'/em I screamed in my head . br /"Fuck ! They tracked us !" The door flew open and Kirisawa and Nomura came running into the building but stops pointing their guns at Anastasia . "Ms. Brousk drop your weapon !" Nomura yelled . His eyes shifting back and forth from me to Anii . She turned and pointed her gun at Nomura's head br /"Don't interfere !" Anii screamed out at them . "This is none of your business !" br /"It is because she is on my team !" Kirisawa yelled . br /"We wont let her get hurt because of you Ms. Brousk !" Nomura yelled in echo to Kirisawa ./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"I was about to move to knock the gun from her hand when she put it to her temple . "I fucking Demon Bitch ! Rot in hell !" And she pulled the trigger . /p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"Everything was in slow motion . I was dropping to my knees and screaming when Nomura grabbed my arm and yanked me into a tight hug . "I told you to be careful …" There was pain in his voice and I was completely in tears . Kirisawa left to call crime labs. "I didn't know …. I was with her for 2 years and I never knew …." I Sobbed .br /span style="line-height: 1.4;""Damn it …." /spanspan style="line-height: 1.4;"Nomura tightened his grip around my shaking body while running his right hand through my hair .br /-/span/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;" So that is where I am now . On my way to a dinner at my father's work with my boyfriend . You can probably guess who that is . The playboy of Metro PD Nomura Tadanobu . We are going to announce our engagement at the dinner . Father is going to be pissed that I want to marry a human but who cares . He was human when he married our Butler . /p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"-/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.6000003814697px;"strongMore coming eventually ... /strong/p 


End file.
